01 Dominus advenit
by Serpensortia.s
Summary: Erotische Kurzgeschichte Pairing: Severus Snape, Hermine Granger Snape beschwört einen Skandal am Abschlussball und Hermine will ihn zur Rede stellen. Achtung, alles andere als romantisch . Reviews noch immer gern gesehen. Erster Teil der DominusTrilogie
1. Skandal im Schloss

**Dominus advenit**  
Von Serpensortia.s

Pairing: Severus Snape / Hermine Granger

* * *

_Warnung:  
_

_ Diese erotische Kurzgeschichte (sie wird wirklich nur ein paar Kapitel umfassen) wird ein wenig anders als die anderen. Wer es vorzieht beim Sex das Licht anzulassen und sich liebevolle Worte ins Ohr zuflüstern, möge bitte diese FF jetzt verlassen. _

_Alle anderen begrüße ich zu einem höheren Abgrund als bei Amoros…._

* * *

**Deine Hölle brennt in mir – Du bist mein Überlebenselexier.  
Ich bin Zerrissen – wann kommst du meine Wunden küssen?**  
Out of the Dark, von: Falco

**01. Kapitel – Skandal im Schloss**

Die Große Halle war ausladend geschmückt. Schon seit Tagen waren die Hauselfen und Lehrer unermüdlich mit der Dekoration beschäftigt gewesen. Überall tauchten Kerzen den großen Raum in ein warmes Licht. Die Hausfarben waren in den Tischdecken wieder zu finden. Es gab keine Häuserteilung wie während des Schuljahres. Heute waren alle eins.

Es war eine besondere Abschlussfeier, zu der Hogwarts geladen hatte. Der Dunkle Lord war tot, seine Anhänger zerschlagen. Es war der Abschlussjahrgang von dem Jungen-der-überlebt-hat und seinen beiden Freunden Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger. Jeder kannte ihre Namen. Sie waren berühmt.

Reporter warteten am Fuße der Treppe. Sie waren bereit sich auf die drei jungen Menschen zu stürzen, war es doch ihre einzige Gelegenheit sie zu sprechen. Sie durften nicht näher als bis zum Eingang der Großen Halle. Die Direktorin hatte es verboten.

Schließlich war es so weit. Sie hatten sich im Gemeinschaftsraum verabredet. Die beiden jungen Männer waren in schwarzen Anzügen gehüllt. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben musste Ron nichts von seinen Brüdern oder sonstigen Verwandten tragen. Zu diesem Ball hatte er einen nagelneuen Anzug erhalten. Mit einem weißen Hemd, einer Fliege und auf Hochglanz polierten Schuhen. Harrys Haar war natürlich noch immer unordentlich, den Kampf hatte er aufgegeben.

So warteten sie nun, in schwarze Umhänge gehüllt, vor dem Kamin. Sie wollten sich zu dritt der Meute stellen. Aber Hermine verspätete sich. „Minchen, komm", rief Ron ungeduldig.

„Ich bin ja schon da", ertönte es und als die beiden Männer sich umdrehten, verschlug es ihnen die Sprache. Das buschige Haar war geglättet und hochgesteckt, sanfte Haarsträhnen lösten sich und umspielten ihr Gesicht, welches dezent, aber wirkungsvoll geschminkt war. Ihre schlanke Figur wurde durch ein Kleid zur Geltung gebracht, welches jedem Mann im Saal den Atem rauben würde. Verlief es oberhalb des Busens in einer Linie, so ließ es die Schultern frei und erlaubte einen tiefen Einblick auf den jungen Rücken. Das Kleid ging bis zum Boden und war aus mitternachtsblauer Seide gemacht. Schwarzer, verspielt verzierter Samt legte sich über den Stoff. Eine sehr lange Stola, lag ihr um die Schultern und dezente Perlen zierten ihre Ohren. Die Arme steckten in langen, ebenfalls mitternachtsblauen Seidenhandschuhen.

Sprachlos starrten die Jungs Hermine an. „Bei Merlin. Wo ist Hermine?"

Sie lächelte. „Gefalle ich euch?"

„Gefallen ist gar kein Ausdruck… Schade, dass ich noch immer mit Pavati zusammen bin." – „Und ich mit Ginny."

Die beiden Freunde überschütteten sie mit Komplimenten. „Aber sag, Mine, wann bist du so erwachsen geworden?" Missbilligend sah sie Harry an. „Zu dem Zeitpunkt als wir damit beschäftigt waren die Welt zu retten."

Sie lachten und sahen sich an. „Bereit für den Kampf, Jungs?" – „Bereit."

Ein Kampf wurde es wirklich. Als sie am Treppenabsatz erschienen, drehten sich die Reporter zu ihnen um und ein regelrechtes Blitzlichtgewitter störte die romantische Atmosphäre. Harry und Ron hatten Hermine in die Mitten genommen und gemeinsam stiegen sie nun die lange Treppe hinab. Dabei lächelten sie in die Kameras. So war es vorher abgesprochen worden.

„Mr. Potter, wie fühlen Sie sich als Held?"

„Mr. Weasley, wurden Sie sehr verletzt?"

„Miss Granger, haben Sie selbst in Lebensgefahr geschwebt?"

Die Reporter überschlugen sich regelrecht.

„Nun ist es aber genug", knurrte eine Stimme. „Die Direktorin hat Ihnen erlaubt Fotos zu machen. Von einem regelrechten Interview war nicht die Rede. Und nun verschwinden Sie." Severus Snape stand ebenfalls am unteren Ende der Treppe. Minerva hatte ihn gebeten die Ankunft der drei zu überwachen. „Du kannst sie mit deinem unfreundlichen Aussehen am ehesten in Schach halten, Severus", hatte sie gegurrt.

Es war ihm alles andere als recht auf drei Teenys aufzupassen, wobei eines der Teenys durchaus weibliche Attribute aufzuweisen hatte. Auch wenn er sie über ein Jahr nicht gesehen hatte, so war schon beim letzten Mal zu sehen gewesen, dass Hermine Granger einmal eine sehr reizvolle Frau geworden war. Seine Vermutungen waren übertroffen worden. Natürlich sei dazu gesagt, dass sich ein Severus Snape niemals über den Körper von Schülerinnen Gedanken machte, sofern dieser nicht gerade von einem Werwolf und somit vom Tod bedroht war-

Sein Blick wanderte zu seiner Exschülerin, und zu seinem Ärger musste er feststellen, dass ihr vorteilhaftes, frauliches Aussehen durchaus Wirkung auf seinen Körper hatte. Fast schon grob faste er sie am Oberarm und wollte sie zur Tür geleiten, als ein verspäteter Reporter auftauchte und ein Foto von ihnen machte. „Sind Sie der Vater von Hermine oder ihr Liebhaber", wollte er neugierig wissen und sah bereits die Skandalöse Schlagzeile vor seinem inneren Augen: ‚Unschuldige Schülerin verliebt sich in dunklen Todesser'.

„Ich werde gleich zu Ihrem Albtraum, sollten Sie nicht schnellstens verschwinden", knurrte er und machte eben jenes finstere Gesicht, welches Minerva bereits angesprochen hatte. Verwirrt sah der Reporter zwischen ihnen hin und her und suchte dann tatsächlich das Weite.

„Miss Granger?", nickte er Hermine zu. Hermine grinste ihren beiden Freunden zu. Harrys Augen schienen zu sagen: „Die Gelegenheit ist günstig." Und auch Ron signalisierte ihr vollste Zustimmung.

Hermine nickte unbemerkt. Sie wollte sich an ihrem Zaubertränkeprofessor rächen, der sie sechs Jahre beleidigt und schlecht behandelt hatte. Also stellte sie sich vor, der Mann an ihrer Seite wäre ein süßer kleiner Minimuff und sie eine Prinzessin. Gerade als die Tür aufging, hakte sie sich bei Snape unter und betrat mit einem strahlenden Lächeln an seiner Seite die Halle.

„Was soll das, Miss Granger?", knurrte der Professor leise.

„Aber das sehen Sie doch, liebster Professor, wir betreten die Halle."

„Das meine ich nicht." Selbst Eis wäre noch gefroren bei der Kälte in seiner Stimme. „Sie überschreiten gerade nicht nur sämtliche Regeln des Anstandes, sondern verletzten zusätzlich noch meine Privatsphäre."

Sie sah ihn Wimpern klimpernd an. „Aber Professor, genießen Sie doch einfach die Tatsache, einmal eine junge Frau an ihrer Seite zu haben."

Sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich noch mehr, eine fast unmögliche Tatsache. „Wenn Sie sich nicht langsam in den Griff bekommen, werde ich Ihnen demonstrieren, wie man mit unartigen Schülerinnen umgeht", fauchte er und versuchte sich zu entreißen. „Sie hinterlassen gerade einen zweifelhaften Eindruck, der ihren Ruf zerstört."

Sie lachte perlend. „Mir kann man jugendlichen Leichtsinn vorwerfen, Ihnen Gefühl und Menschlichkeit. Was meinen Sie wirkt zerstörerischer?"

„Wenn ich Ihnen einen Tipp geben darf-"

„Aber natürlich, Severus", rief sie lachend.

Seine Augen funkelten wütend. „Halten Sie sich heute lieber fern von mir. Es wäre besser für Sie."

Sie schenkte ihrem Professor ein bezauberndes Lächeln und sah dann etwas schuldbewusst zu ihren beiden Freunden. Sie hielten es für einen Scherz, einen Streich, doch Hermine hatte seit dem dritten Schuljahr immer und immer wieder … bestimmte Träume. Damals, als er sie so selbstlos vor dem, zum Werwolf gewordenen, Lupin schützen wollte, hatte er sie hinter sich geschoben und sie hatte seinen gut gebauten Körper an ihrem gespürt. Als sie dann zusammen ins Gras gefallen waren, war ihr der Duft seines herben Parfums direkt in die Nase gestiegen und sie hatte ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust vergraben können. Damals war sie fast fünfzehn gewesen und mitten in der Hochphase der Pubertät. Natürlich war ihr Zaubertrankprofessor seit je her ein Tabuthema gewesen, aber nichts desto trotz genoss sie es, ihn ein wenig zu necken.

Snape lieferte sie bei McGonagall ab und verschwand in der Menge.

Für Hermine war der Abend ein voller Erfolg. Sie sonnte sich in der Aufmerksamkeit zahlreicher Bewunderer und genoss die Komplimente, die sie über ihr Aussehen bekam. Der Alkoholpegel stieg und ihre Hemmschwelle sank. Sie tanzte ausgelassen. Sie flirtete zügellos. Sie genoss den Abend von ganzem Herzen. Dabei suche sie immer wieder die Nähe der ‚Fledermaus' und grinste ihn keck an.

Besagter, finsterer Zaubertrankmeister beobachtete sie. Von heute an wäre sie nicht mehr Tabu für ihn. Ein raubtierhaftes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Er wollte sich noch für vorhin rächen. Seine Augen scanten die Große Halle und Sekunden später hatte er zwei Gläser Champagner in der Hand. Langsam bahnte er sich den Weg zu seinem Opfer. Die junge Hexe sollte begreifen, was es heißt, einen Severus Snape herauszufordernd. Sein Jagdtrieb war geweckt.

Viele Gäste waren bereits gegangen. Doch einige harrten eisern bis in den Morgengrauen aus. Hermine stand gerade mit Harry und Ron in einem Kreis um Kingsley Shaklebolt, dem amtierenden Zauberminister. Die Weasleys waren dabei, Minerva, Longbottom. Er näherte sich ihr langsam von hinten, und als Neville gerade etwas sagen wollte, war er schon direkt hinter sie getreten und reichte ihr ein Glas Champagner. Verblüfft nahm sie es und sah ihn fragend an. Mit seiner nun freigewordenen Hand legte er seinen Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie eng an sich heran. „Ich dachte, du bist nach der vielen Tanzerei ein wenig überhitzt, mein Schatz", hauchte er mit samtiger Stimme und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel. Zu irgendetwas musste es gut sein, dass sie einen Kopf kleiner war als er.

Wie erwartet war es der Skandal des Abends. Die Schicksalsschwestern, sie sorgten für die musikalische Unterhaltung, hatten gerade ihr Lied beendet. Die Gespräche verstummten. Alle sahen auf den finsteren, zwar rehabilitierten, aber dennoch immer noch Furchteinflössenden Zaubertränkemeister und die junge Heldin.

Molly war grenzenlos schockiert und lies sein Glas fallen. Das von Harry fiel ebenso klirrend zu Boden, wenn auch aus Zorn. Minerva war bleich geworden. In ihren Gedanken ratterte es. Wahrscheinlich versuchte sie die Bedeutung der Worte gerade zu begreifen.

„Sie sind so blass geworden, Minerva. Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er scheinheilig. „Brauchen Sie ein wenig Frischluft? Soll ich Poppy holen?"

„Professor McGonagall, es ist nicht so wie-", versuchte Hermine die Situation zu retten. Sie kam gar nicht auf den Gedanken Snape anzufauchen, so überrascht war sie. Aber eben jener unterbrach sie sanft. „Ich weiß, du wolltest warten, mein Engel, doch ich konnte und wollte meine Liebe nicht mehr unterdrücken. Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn."

„Es reicht", fauchte sie. „Sie-" Weiter kam sie nicht, Snape hatte sich umgedreht und ging lachend, die Tatsache, dass er lachte schockierte die Leute gleich erneut, in Richtung Ausgang.

Hermine drehte sich zu ihrer Direktorin um, doch die war unfähig etwas zu sagen. Ein Lehrer bekannte sich am Abschlussball zu einer Schülerin. Unglaublich. Skandal. Als nächstes wandte sie sich zu Harry und Ron um. Beide starrten sie mit einem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck an. „Ausgerechnet Snape?", stieß Ron hervor. „Meinst du nicht, du hättest uns das ein wenig eher sagen können?"

„Aber-" Zu allem Überfluss hatte Peeves nun auch Wind von der Sache bekommen. „DIE SCHLANGE HAT DIE GRANGER GEKNALLT" schrie er, so dass nun auch der Letzte im Saal von ihrer angeblichen Liebe bescheid wusste.

Das war zuviel für Hermine. Sie raffte ihr Kleid und flüchtete aus der Großen Halle. Sie war wütend, so unsagbar wütend. Wie konnte Snape es wagen ihr den Abschlussball so zu versauen. Der konnte was erleben. Sie würde ihn zu einem Eunuchen machen. Sie würde ihn umbringen. Sie würde…

„So eilig in mein Bett zu kommen, mein Engel?" Snape saß lässig auf einer Fensterbank und grinste sie unverschämt an. Seit Voldemorts Tod war seine Rolle als Doppelspion überflüssig geworden. Er brauchte niemandem mehr etwas vorzuspielen und konnte sich so geben, wie er wirklich war. Leider schien er zwar lockerer, aber andererseits noch fieser, noch gemeiner und vor allem noch attraktiver geworden zu sein…..

* * *

**Begriffe:**  
- Dominus advenit: Der Herr kommt 

**Anmerkung:**  
Eigentlich bin ich nicht der Mensch, der sich großartig lange mit Kleiderbeschreibungen aufhält. Aber dieses Kleid, welches ich beschreibe, ist nicht irgendein Kleid, sondern mein Abiballkleid. Nur war ich nicht so schlank wie Hermine ;-)  
Verzeiht mir meine kleine nostalgische Erinnerung…

Dies ist also das Resultat (bzw. der erste Teil) meiner Gedanken während einer Univorlesung (Antike) g Mir war nicht langweilig und eigentlich habe ich auch gar keine Zeit…. :o)


	2. Skandal ohne Moral

**02. Kapitel – Skandal ohne Moral **

**Es ist ein Weg ohne Ziel, eine Sünde zuviel –  
Und mir sagt mein Gefühl, ein gefährliches Gespiel**  
„Ein gefährliches Spiel", aus: Jekyll & Hyde

„Was soll das Snape", schrie sie ihn an. Er erwiderte ihren Blick mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und lehnte sich dann an die Steinmauer. Irgendwo in den tiefen seiner schwarzen Robe fand er einen Sickel. Er nahm ihn und begann ihn in die Luft zu werfen. Nach jedem erneuten Auffangen wurde die Münze wieder in die Luft geworfen.

Sprachlos starrte Hermine ihn an. Was erlaubte sich dieser Mann eigentlich? Sie holte tief Luft. „Wie können Sie es wagen mich so vor den anderen bloß zustellen. Sie haben mir meinen Abschlussball ruiniert. Niemand wird mir jetzt noch glauben, dass ich absolut nichts, wirklich rein gar nichts mit Ihnen habe. Sie sind ein echter Scheißkerl. Wie Molly mich angesehen hat. Es war so unglaublich peinlich. Wie konnten Sie mir das nur antun? Sie sind widerlich. Verdammt, Snape, ich rede mit Ihnen."

Von ihrer Hasstirade gänzlich unbeeindruckt fing Snape zusätzlich noch an zu pfeifen.

„Wenn Sie mich schon so in eine peinliche Situation bringen, dann könnten Sie wenigstens den Anstand haben, sich meiner Wut zu stellen. Snape. Snape?"

Er steckte die Münze wieder weg und lehnte auch den Kopf an die Wand. Nachdenklich schloss er die Augen

„Professor?"

Er setzte sich ordentlich hin und sah Hermine aufmerksam an. „Ja, Miss Granger?"

„Haben Sie eigentlich irgendwas von dem mitbekommen, was ich gerade erzählt habe?"

„Meinen Sie das ‚wagen', den ‚Scheißkerl' oder Mollys Reaktion, Miss Granger?"

Hermines Knurren stand seinem in nichts nach. „Sie sind ein räudiger Köter, Snape."

Seine Augen zogen sich zu einer Sturmfalte zusammen. Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und presste sie mit seinem Körper gegen die Wand. „Wenn Sie meinen mich als einen ‚Scheißkerl' titulieren zu müssen, machen Sie das, vorausgesetzt Sie können die Konsequenzen tragen. Aber, _mein Engel"_, seine Stimmte triefte vor Hohn, „vergleichen Sie mich niemals mit Black. Ist das klar? Mal ganz davon abgesehen habe ich gewartet, bis die meisten gegangen waren. Ich hätte mich auch vorher rächen können." Er ließ sie mit einem Ruck los und verschwand in Richtung Kerker.

Die junge Hexe atmete tief ein und aus. Bewusst kontrollierte sie ihren Atem, um langsam ruhiger zu werden. Sie zog sich ihre Stola dicht um die Schultern und wankte auf eine nahe liegende Bank zu, um sich zu setzen. Langsam schien sie auch wieder ihre zitternden Beine unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Der Schwindel legt sich ebenso allmählich und Hermine konnte wieder ruhiger atmen. Dieser Mann war absolut unmöglich. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass er sich, vor allen Leuten, auf so schockierende Art und Weise an eine Schülerin ran machen konnte. Offenbar konnte er es. Nun, sie musste sich eingestehen, dass ihr ‚überschwänglicher Körperkontakt' nicht die feine Englische gewesen war, doch das, was er sich erlaubt hatte, übertraf bei weitem alles. Sie konnte das so nicht im Raum stehen lassen.

„Miss Granger?"

Hermine schloss die Augen. Nicht noch die Direktorin.

Eben jene setzte sich neben sie. „Was sollte das eben, Miss Granger?"

Die frischgebackene Hogwartsabschlussschülerin sah verschämt zu ihrer Direktorin. „Es tut mir Leid, Professor McGonagall", grinste sie misslungen.

„Seit wann läuft das zwischen Ihnen?"

„W-a-s?"

„Wann hat sich Professor Snape mit Ihnen eingelassen?"

„Also, ich-"

„Seien Sie ehrlich, Miss Granger. Verhältnisse zwischen Schüler und Lehrer sind verboten. Der kann was erleben", knurrte sie. Wahrscheinlich war sie weniger wegen der Tatsache schockiert, dass sich tatsächlich ein Lehrer mit einer Schülerin eingelassen hatte, als mehr, dass es sich um besagte Schülerin um eines ihrer Gryffindorbabies handelte.

„Professor McGonagall, glauben Sie mir, dass wir-"

„Hat er Sie in irgendeiner Art und Weise gezwungen? Ich weiß, er ist kein attraktiver Mann, aber er ist eben auch nur ein Mann."

„NEIN!", schrie Hermine jetzt so laut auf, dass ihre Direktorin sie verwirrt ansah. „Professor Snape und ich haben _kein_ Verhältnis. Er wollte sich an mir rächen, weil ich ihn vorher geneckt habe. Er hat überhaupt gar kein Interesse an mir. Außerdem, seien Sie unbesorgt, niemals würde ich etwas mit ‚der Schlange' anfangen."

McGonagall, völlig aus ihrem Konzept gebracht, sah fast schon bestürzt aus. Wie konnte es diese Schlange wagen, ihr Lieblingsgryffindorbaby uninteressant zu finden? Einfach unmöglich dieser Mann. „Gut, äh, dann geh ich mal. Sie sollten auch gleich schlafen gehen." Sie erhob sich. „Gute Nacht, Miss Granger."

„Gute Nacht, Professor McGonagall", erwiderte Hermine.

Hermine wog die Möglichkeiten ab. Wenn sie jetzt ins Bett gehen würde, mal davon abgesehen, dass sie eh keinen Schlaf gefunden hätte, würde sie mit Sicherheit auf Harry und Ron treffen, die alles ziemlich genau wissen wollten und ihre Schilderungen mit einem anklagenden Blick quittieren. Bliebe sie hier, wäre spie spätestens morgen früh erfroren. Außerdem konnte sie nicht umher, sie musste immerzu an die alte, griesgrämige, unfreundliche, unmögliche, absolut verabscheuenswürdige und unglaublich faszinierende Fledermaus denken. Hermine war sich bewusst, dass sie noch eine Rechnung mit ihm offen hatte.

ooOoo

Snape stand an dem verzauberten Fenster in seinem Büro und grinste. Fast würde er seinen Zauberarm darauf verwetten, in allerspätestens fünf Minuten eine erboste ehemalige Schülerin vor seinen Räumen wieder zu finden, die zweifelsohne gierig darauf war, ihn wieder anzuschreien. Sollte sie, wider Erwarten, nicht kommen, wäre es bedauerlich, aber er ginge eindeutig als Sieger hervor.

Wieder wanderten seine Gedanken zu besagter jungen Hexe. Die Leidenschaft, mit der sie ihn angeschrieen hatte, hatte ihn beeindruckt. Das klang viel versprechend. In all den Jahren hatte er nie auch nur im Entferntesten daran gedacht, sich einer Schülerin unsittlich zu nähern. Aber Miss Granger war keine Schülerin mehr. Das eröffnete ungeahnte Möglichkeiten. Sollte sie herkommen, war sie fällig.

Fast auf die Sekunde genau hämmerte es an der Kerkertür. Der Professor schwang sich lässig auf sein Pult, schließlich hatte auch ein ehemaliger Todesser Stil und da der Dunkle Lord tot war, brauchte er den Kindern seiner ehemaligen ‚Kollegen' nichts mehr vorzuspielen.

„Kommen Sie nur herein, Miss Granger", rief er.

Die Kerkertür öffnete sich und Miss Granger stapfte reichlich undamenhaft in sein Büro. Er betrachtete sie von oben bis unten. Wie sie so vor unterdrücktem Zorn bebte, war sie richtig begehrenswert. „Was kann ich für Sie tun, Miss Granger?", fragte er ebenso scheinheilig wie doppeldeutig.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich Sie in Bedrängnis gebracht habe. Aber ich wollte mich nur für Ihr Verhalten rächen, welches ich sechs Jahre lang ertragen musste", sprudelte es aus ihr heraus.

Snapes Augenbraue wanderte in utopische Höhen.

„Nein, es tut mir überhaupt nicht leid", fauchte Hermine weiter. „Sie haben es verdient. Und das wissen Sie."

„Ach, weiß ich das?"

„Ja, Sie haben mir das Leben zur Hölle gemacht, dabei habe ich mich immer bemüht, Sie zufrieden zustellen. Ich-"

Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei ihr und drängte sie zurück an die Kerkerwand. Mühelos presste er sie mit seinem Körper dagegen und kam auch nicht umhin ihre steifen Brustwarzen zu ignorieren. „Miss Granger", schnarrte er leise. „Vorhin waren wir in der Großen Halle, jetzt sind Sie bei mir in meinem Reich. Sollten Sie also", er legte eine wirkungsvolle Pause ein, „weiterhin das Bedürfnis haben mich zu verärgern, sollten Sie sich über die Konsequenzen bewusst sein."

Hermine, völlig irritiert von seiner Nähe, die eine noch verwirrendere Auswirkung auf ihren Körper hatte, sah ihn spöttisch an. „Sie können mir keine Punkte mehr abziehen, Snape."

Er seufzte resignierend. „Wir haben uns doch vorhin darauf geeinigt, dass die korrekte Anrede _Professor_ lautet."

„Sie sind aber nicht mehr mein Professor."

„Und Sie nicht mehr meine Schülerin, Miss Granger." Er trat einen Schritt zurück. „Daher verschwinden Sie solange Sie noch können." Mit einem bedauernden Blick auf sie drehte er sich um und ging durch eine Tür in seine Privaträume.

Hermine schien es, als Stünde ihr Körper da, wo er sich gegen sie gelehnt hatte, in Flammen. Es war ein ungewöhnliches Gefühl, genauso fragwürdig, wie die Leere, die sie auf einmal empfand. Er war einwach gegangen. „Dieser Mistkerl", fauchte sie, „lässt er mich schon wieder einfach so stehen wie ein kleines Mädchen." Ihre Wut war wieder da. Sie war keine Schülerin mehr, sie brauchte sich nicht so behandeln zu lassen. Sie ging erst, wenn sie mit ihm fertig war – und das war definitiv noch nicht der Fall.

Sie hastete zu der Tür, durch die er gegangen war, doch ein laut gebelltes „Stopp" lies sie innehalten.

„Dies hier, Miss Granger, sind meine Privaträume. Ich gestatte niemandem sie einfach so zu betreten. _Wenn_ Sie also doch glauben hier eindringen zu müssen, dann sollten Sie sich darüber im Klaren sein, dass es kein zurück mehr gibt."

Hermine konnte ihn in dem Raum nirgendwo ausmachen. Es schien, als wäre er gar nicht da, doch sie hatte definitiv seine Stimme gehört. Sie machte ein paar Schritte in den Raum. „Kommen Sie raus, Snape", rief sie. „Ich bin noch nicht mit Ihnen fertig."

Was nun geschah konnte Hermine zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt nicht mehr genau rekonstruieren. Schlug die Tür, hinter der er wohl gestanden hatte, als erstes zu? Oder spürte sie zuerst, wie er sie sich ihr von hinten an sie presste und zu seinem Esstisch drängte, auf den er sie presste? Oder war es seine samtige Stimme, die sie vor Erregung schier erstarren lies „Sie waren gewarnt, Miss Granger."?

Hermine schrie überrascht auf und fand sich nun mit dem Oberkörper auf den Tisch gedrückt wieder. Er lehnte sich über sie und hielt sie an ihren Handgelenken fest. „Was denn, Hermine? Kein ‚lassen Sie mich los, Sir'?", raunte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Lassen Sie mir los, Sir", presste sie hervor und war überrascht, als er es tatsächlich tat.

Er ging zu einer kleinen Bar in einer Ecke und schenkte sich ein Glas Feuerwhiskey ein. „Auch ein Glas?", fragte er, den zuvorkommenden Gastgeber mimend.

„Hören Sie auf, Snape. Das passt nicht zu Ihnen", fauchte sie.

„Entweder Sir oder Professor, Miss Granger. Sollten Sie das erneut vergessen, werde ich Sie wohl übers Knie legen müssen."

Sprachlos ob seiner Arroganz starrte sie ihn an. „Das würden Sie nicht wagen."

Er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Sir", setzte sie hinterher.

„Sie wissen gar nicht, was ich alles wagen werde." Seine Worte waren eine offene Drohung, dennoch eine, die ihr eine Gänsehaut verschaffte.

„Sie würden sich niemals einer Schülerin unsittlich nähern", konterte sie.

Snape hielt ihr ein Glas hin. Auf ihr Kopfschütteln hin zuckte er mit den Schultern und setzte sich auf ein Sofa. „Sie sind aber keine Schülerin mehr."

„Ich bin zwanzig Jahre jünger als Sie", erwiderte sie mit einem Lächeln.

„Und?", er trank das Glas mit einem Schluck leer. „Glauben Sie, das stört mich? Im Gegenteil, ich weiß die Vorzüge von … unerfahrenen Frauen zu schätzen…"

Sprachlos starrte sie ihn an.

Geschmeidig wie ein Raubtier kam er näher. Dabei fixierte er sie mit seinem Blick. „Ich habe dich gewarnt, kleine Gryffindor. Du hast ein Spiel begonnen, welches ich bislang immer gewonnen habe."

„Irgendwann ist immer das erste Mal, Snape….Sir."

Wieder stand er beunruhigend nah vor ihr. Warum hatte sie ständig das Bedürfnis sich ihm an den Hals zu werfen – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes natürlich.

„Du hast mein Reich betreten, kleine Gryffindor." Er hob seine Hand und strich ihr sanft über die Wange. „Das heißt, dass du dich auf meine Spielregeln eingelassen hast." Sein Daumen streifte ihr über die bebenden Lippen. „Und das wiederum heißt, dass ich dich heute ficken werde."

Unfähig sich zu bewegen riss Hermine die Augen auf. Sekunden später spürte sie seine Hände, die sich an ihre Hüften legten und sie an ihn zogen. „Oder war dir das nicht romantisch genug?", raunte er. Seine rechte Hand wanderte über ihren Rücken, hoch bis zu ihrem Haarknoten. „Möchtest du lieber hören, dass ich dich begehre und davon träume mit dir zu schlafen?" Er packte ihr in die Haare und neigte ihren Kopf. Sofort beugte er sich zu ihr und leckte ihr über den Hals. „Möchtest du lieber hören, dass ich es kaum erwarten kann, mich zwischen deine Schenkel zu legen und dich zu besitzen?", flüsterte er rau.

„Sie ist ein Mistkerl." Hermine hatte das Gefühl wie Wachs in seinen Händen zu zerfließen, doch sie durfte nicht kampflos aufgeben. Das verbot ihr ihr Stolz.

„Ich habe nie etwas anderes behauptet." Konnte eine Stimme so elektrisierend wirken? „Ich bin kein netter Mann, Hermine. Das wusstest du. Du wusstest es von Anfang an. Und jetzt bist du hier…" Er biss sie leicht an eine Stelle unterhalb ihres Ohres. „Heute wirst du mir gehören, kleine Gryffindor. Für eine Flucht ist es zu spät. Ich werde dich ficken. Und du wirst dich danach nach nichts anderem mehr sehnen."

Hermine öffnete die Augen und suchte seinen Blick. „Fahr zur Hölle, Snape."

Mit einem Seufzen löste er sich von ihr und stieß sie zu Boden. „Das war nicht die korrekte Anrede, Miss Granger." Er schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge. „Böses Mädchen."

* * *

Ich danke euch für die tollen Reviews. Ihr seid klasse. :-)

Und darum gibt's schnell eine Fortsetzung… Ich habe euch gewarnt, dass wir einen Abgrund betreten, der alles andere als romanisch sein wird…………………..


	3. Skandal, wortwörtlich handfest

_Was ein kleines, harmloses Wort („ficken" gg) doch so alles auslösen kann? g Sev war überzeugte Todesser und das bestimmt nicht, weil er gern ‚Omas Kochrezepte' mochte… Wer sich also an dieser etwas deftigeren Sprache stört, sollte vielleicht an dieser Stelle wegklicken ;-)) (das war jetzt mein Ernst, und das, obwohl ich mich zurück halte lächel)_

_Gefällt es euch oder muss ich mich vor faulen Eiern ducken?_

* * *

**03. Kapitel – Skandal, wortwörtlich handfest**

**Sie werden Dich nicht finden. Niemand wird dich finden!  
Du bist bei mir**  
Jeanny Part I, von: Falco

Hermine verfluchte ihr Kleid. Es war zwar wunderschön, aber jetzt mehr als hinderlich. Als Snape sie zu Boden stieß riss irgendwo eine Naht, doch das kümmerte sie nicht. Sie drehte sich sofort auf den Rücken, um der drohenden Gefahr ins Auge blicken zu können und krabbelte, mit jedem Schritt den er auf sie zu machte, weiter nach hinten. „Gehen Sie weg… Sir", fauchte sie aufgebracht.

Unbeeindruckt folgte er ihr, die Hände lässig in den Taschen seiner Hosen vergraben. „Nicht doch, kleine Gryffindor. Wir wissen beide, dass du das eigentlich gar nicht willst."

„Oh, doch das will ich. Gehen Sie!"

„Du willst mich aus meinen eigenen Räumen werfen?" Wieder schnalzte er missbilligend mit der Zunge. „Ganz böses Mädchen." Mit einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit war er bei ihr und lies sich auf ihrem Bauch nieder.

Hermine schrie auf, sie hatte zwar mit irgendetwas gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Wütend, ob ihrer Niederlage, schlug sie mit den Fäusten auf ihn ein. Doch sie hatte keine Chance. Es kostete ihn lediglich ein müdes Lächeln ihre Handgelenke zu nehmen und einen Zauberspruch, selbige zu fesseln. Geradezu amüsiert (in ihrem Hirn speicherte sie die Information „Snape bösartiger Sadist") blickte er nun auf sie hinunter. Langsam streckte er seine Hand aus und zeichnete mit dem Finger die Linien ihres Dekolletes nach. „So schöne, weiche Haut…" Seine Hand fuhr weiter tiefer zu ihrem rechten Busen, der sich, durch ihre unkontrollierte Atmung, heftig hob und senkte. „So wunderbare Titten… Ein Traum", lachte er heiser. „Ich kann mich noch gut an unsere erste Begegnung erinnern… Wer hätte gedacht, dass aus der kleinen Alleswisserin mit den buschigen Haaren und den zu langen Vorderzähnen mal eine kleine Schönheit werden würde?" Er war mittlerweile an ihrem Hals angekommen und packte unsanft in ihr Haar, nur um ihren Kopf auf die Seite zu drehen. „So ungeschützt liegst du nun vor mir", murmelte er und beugte sich langsam vor. Er leckte ihr über ihren Hals, versenkte seine Zähne sanft hinein und begann zu saugen. Sekunden später lies er wieder von ihr ab und betrachtete zufrieden, wie sich langsam das Blut unter der Haut sammelte. „Mein Mal, dich kennzeichnend als die meine", fuhr er fort. Er schien etwas zu rezitieren.

Hermine kannte es nicht. Sie riss an ihren Fesseln, doch natürlich war es ein zweckloses Unterfangen sich zu befreien. Es war ihr peinlich, doch erregte sie diese ganze Situation. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass es ihr Lust bereiten würde, so von ihm behandelt zu werden, und doch war es so. Warum konnte sie nicht sagen, vielleicht, weil sie wusste, dass er letztendlich doch aufhören würde, wenn sie es ernsthaft verlangte?

Der Mann auf ihr hatte sich wieder gerade hingesetzt. Seine linke Hand knetete ihre Brüste, die rechte fuhr langsam über ihr Gesicht, genoss das Ertasten ihrer Stirn, der Nase, der vollen Lippen. Seine Stimme zitterte, als er leise fortfuhr, seine Augen waren geschlossen. „Ein Genuss, dich bebend da nieder liegend zu sehen. Köstliches Verlangen, meine Adern erfüllend."

Gebannt sah sie ihn an. Auch wenn sie sich dagegen wehrte, er übte eine ungeheure Faszination auf sie aus. Es war ein Spiel, dass sie sich wehrte. Sie wollte ihn. Und das wusste er.

Als er ihren Duft tief aufgesogen hatte, öffnete er langsam wieder seine Augen und sah mit einem stechenden Blick auf sie herab. Sie wusste, sie war verloren. Nichts zählte mehr. Nur der Moment war wichtig und der Versuch, es ihm nicht leicht zu machen. Sie holte tief Luft und bäumte sich auf. Snape hatte mit ihrem Widerstand gerechnet, doch nicht, dass sie so leichtsinnig war, zu versuchen ihn von sich zu stoßen. Hart fiel er gegen sein Sofa. Hermine war blitzschnell auf den Knien und wollte weg springen, doch er war schneller. Ein Griff in die seidigen Stoffe ihres Kleides und sie fiel erneut zu Boden. Schlagartig war er über ihr und presste sie mit seinem Körper auf den Boden. „Du bist wirklich … ein … ganz … böses … Mädchen", raunte er ihr ins Ohr, während sich seine Erektion an ihren Hintern presste und er ihr mit einer Hand wieder in den Nacken griff. An den Haaren zerrte er ihren Hinterkopf hoch. „Ich mag böse Mädchen", lächelte er raubtierhaft.

Hermine wollte etwas entgegnen, doch er presste seinen Mund auf ihren. Seine Zunge begehrte Einlass, doch sie versuchte ihren Kopf weg zu drehen. Etwas blitzte in seinen Augen auf. „Und ich liebe es zu kämpfen", murmelte er mit absolut samtiger Stimme, die Hermine weiche Knie bescherte. Sie begann zu erahnen, worauf sie sich eingelassen hatte. Snape war wirklich kein netter Mann. Doch wollte sie das? Die Jungs, mit denen sie bislang zu tun gehabt hatte, hatten ihr intellektuell nichts entgegensetzen können. Sie hasste es, wenn sie die Dinge sofort bekam und noch mehr hasste sie es, wenn die Jungs taten was sie wollte. Snape, Severus, dagegen tat nicht was sie sagte, er nahm sich was er wollte – und sie wollte es ihm geben, nur nicht sofort.

Ruckartig stand Snape auf und zog sie mit sich zum Sofa. Dann zog er sie über seine Knie, so dass ihr Hinterteil direkt über seinen Oberschenkeln lag. Er lachte leise, während er sie im Nacken packte und runterdrückte. „So ein schöner Arsch", murmelte er und wühlte sich mit seiner Hand durch die Mengen von Stoff, bis er schließlich die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel erreicht hatte. „Das eröffnet neue Möglichkeiten…" Mittlerweile hatte er den Stoff ihres Höschens erreicht. Hermine presste die Schenkel zusammen. „Na na, nicht zusammenpressen, kleine Gryffindor, das mag ich nicht", raunte er, doch Hermine hörte nicht auf ihn.

Mit einem Seufzer zog er seine Hand zurück und zerrte dann schließlich den Stoff hoch, so dass ihr Hinterteil fast blank vor ihm lag. Einen riss Später und das Höschen hin in Fetzen herab. Ein Keuchen entschlüpfte Hermines Kehle, als sie sie seine Hand an ihrem Po spürte. Sanft strich er über ihn und schien eine Feuerspur zu hinterlassen. „Ich habe dir etwas versprochen." Seine Stimme zitterte fast unhörbar, doch Hermine bemerkte es und lächelte. Es ließ ihn nicht so kalt, wie er vorgab.

Nun vernahm sie leichte Ungeduld. „Ich … habe … dir … etwas … versprochen", zischte er. Doch Hermine sagte noch immer nichts. Er seufzte. „Eigentlich wäre jetzt die Stelle gewesen, wo du hättest fragen sollen ‚Was denn, Sir?'" Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen, um ein Lachen zu verkneifen, aber natürlich entging ihm das nicht. „Du machst dich doch nicht etwa über mich lustig, kleine Gryffindor", knurrte er. „Niemals, Sir", kicherte sie.

Zack – der erste Schlag hatte gesessen und Hermines Hintern schien in Flammen zu stehen. Schmerz durchzog ihren Körper, doch es war kein unangenehmer Schmerz. Der zweite und der dritte Schlag folgten umgehend. Nach dem fünften hörte er auf. „Nun ist dein Arsch wenigstens nicht mehr so blass", sagte er zufrieden und lehnte sich zurück.

„Was mach ich nur mit dir?", fragte er rhetorisch. Ich weiß, dass du erregt bist." Hermine gab einen fauchenden Laut von sich, der stark nach „Bin ich gar nicht", klang. Doch dies brachte ihn nur zum Lachen. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand zwischen ihre Schenkel und bevor sie sie wieder zusammenkneifen konnte, war er schon an ihrer Scham angelangt. Die verräterische Nässe perlte an seinen Fingern. Er zog sich zurück und griff wieder in ihren Haarknoten. Hermine versuchte sich ihm zu entwinden, doch sie landete nur auf dem Boden. Er hielt ihr seine Hand hin. „In meiner langjährigen Erfahrung mit dem weiblichen Geschlecht bedeutet dies hier", mit seinem Zeigefinger malte er sanft die geschwungene Linie ihrer Lippen nach, „dass das Weib durchaus gewillt ist, mich in sich aufzunehmen." Er schmierte ihr ihren eigenen Sanft aufs Dekollete. „Oder, damit auch du es verstehst, dass sie sich danach sehnt von mir gefickt zu werden."

Severus zog ihren Kopf mit einer überraschenden Sanftheit zu sich heran und leckte ihr über ihre Lippen. „So gut", murmelte er und diesmal öffnete Hermine ihre Lippen. Sofort spürte sie seine Zunge, die sich ihren Weg Besitz ergreifend in ihren Mund bahnte die ihre dazu aufforderte sich zu duellieren. Ein Stöhnen entrang ihrer Kehle und Severus begann, sie noch leidenschaftlicher zu küssen, während er sanft vom Sofa glitt und wieder auf ihr zum sitzen kam. Er achtete darauf, dass sie sich nicht wehtat, während sich ihr Rücken Wirbel für Wirbel zurück auf den Boden legte. Er unterbrach den Kuss auch nicht, als er nach seinem Zauberstab angelte, der irgendwo neben sie gefallen war und ihre Fesseln löste. Sofort umschlang Hermine ihn mit ihren Armen und presste ihn an sich.

Seine Augen bohrten sich in ihre, als er den Kuss für ein paar Sekunden unterbrach. Er sah ihre Leidenschaft und ihre Gier, ihn endlich in sich zu spüren. Er konnte nicht mehr länger warten. Zulange hatte er auf diesen Moment gewartet. Mit seinen Händen raffte er wieder ihre Stoffe hoch. Hermine löste ihre Hand aus seinem Nacken und glitt an seiner Brust hinunter. Sie wollte ihm helfen. Dabei streifte sie seine harte Erregung und genoss, wie er scharf die Luft ein sog. Wieder suchte er ihren Blick. „Fick mich", bettelte sie leise.

Mehr brauchte es nicht. Sekunden später war der störende Stoff zur Seite geschoben, seine Hose offen und mit einem Aufschrei drang er ungeduldig in sie ein. Hermine klammerte sich mit ihren Beinen um seinen Körper, sie wollte ihn so tief in sich aufnehmen wie nur möglich. Seine Stöße intensivierten sich. Beide waren zu ungeduldig für ein langes Liebesspiel. Sie wollten ihre Leidenschaft, ihre Geilheit ausleben. Sie wollten nicht an gestern oder morgen denken. Es ging ums Jetzt.

Severus glitt an ihrer Hüfte entlang und drängte seine Hand unter ihren Hintern. Er presste sie noch näher an sich, so dass er sie, ohne sich aus ihr zurückziehen zu müssen, auf seinen Schoss ziehen konnte, als er sich auf seine Schenkel setzte. Hermine riss ungeduldig an seinem schwarzen Hemd, sie wollte mit ihren Händen über seine Brust streicheln und ihre Fingernägel in sein Fleisch versenken. Doch als sie auf ihm zu Sitzen kam, löste sie ihren Mund von seinem und lehnte sich nach hinten, so dass sie sich auf deinen Oberschenkeln abstützen konnte. Sie begann ihr Becken wild hin und her zu bewegen. Sanfte kreisende Bewegungen, genauso wie wilde abgehackte. Sein Stöhnen vermischte sich mit seinem und schließlich begrub er sie wieder unter sich.

„Heute Nacht gehörst du mir", keuchte er nur eine Sekunde bevor er sich heiß in sie ergoss und zwei Sekunden bevor sich ihre Muskeln zuckend zusammen zogen...

** Ende **


End file.
